A given electrical circuit may have an associated maximum allowable temperature at which the circuit may operate before the circuit fails, incurs damage and/or operates incorrectly. The temperature of the circuit may be influenced by several sources, such as heat dissipating components of the circuit, as well as the ambient temperature of the surrounding environment.